Harry Potter et la Nuit du Chocolat
by mokoshna
Summary: Fic débile qui est née à la suite d'un défi avec BeryliaCristallia. Nous voyons la plupart des événements à travers les yeux de ce pauvre Harry qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas être le héros pour cette nuit... Yaoi, débilité profonde.


**Titre : _Harry Potter et la Nuit du Chocolat_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Livre : **_Harry Potter_

**Crédits : **Tout le monde le sait, J.K. ROWLING est la seule responsable de ses actes. Elle a créé _Harry Potter_, pas moi.

**Avertissements : **Euh... fic débile. Du **Yaoi**. 

**Couples éventuels : **Surprise !

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Cette fic est le résultat d'un ancien défi idiot avec **_Berylia-Crystalia_** sur _Harry Potter_,plus ou moins centrée sur Ron, qui doit contenir les faits suivants (dans l'ordre que l'on veut) :

- Ron doit coucher avec quelque chose de vivant

- Un minimum de scénario (c'est beaucoup dire...)

- Ron doit dire : "Jayce conquérant tu dois conquérir."

_- Seme_ Neville X _Uke_ Draco

- Ron doit pédaler sur un vélo

- Harry doit découvrir le Sombre Secret de Rogue

- Dumbledore doit dire à Lucius : "Par ailleurs, j'adore les fleurs de votre caleçon. Elles reflètent votre côté romantique. Encore un peu de thé ?"

Ca commence à dater, et malheureusement elle a perdu la fic qu'elle avait elle-même écrite à cette occasion, et qui était pas mal du tout (mais aussi débile, faut voir les conditions aussi...)

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Harry Potter et la Nuit du Chocolat**

"_Jayce conquérant le monde t'attend, fier et combattant, tu défies les méchants…_"

"_… Saaaaauuuuve l'univeeeeeers !"_

Ron Weasley venait tout juste de rentrer dans le Poudlard Express lorsqu'il entendit ces invocations énigmatiques chantées avec l'enthousiasme d'hippopotames en rut qui entraient dans leur première saison des amours.

Sa première réaction fut de croire que les Mangemorts attaquaient le train qui les emmènerait pour la septième et dernière année consécutive à Poudlard.

Sa deuxième idée, lorsqu'il se fut rendu compte qu'à part quelques élèves malchanceux qui ne connaissaient pas le sort _Surditus_ (un sort qui coupait l'ouïe, très pratique lorsque vous viviez avec les jumeaux et en sachant qu'ils aimaient bien "travailler" sur des sorts et autres inventions étranges qui explosaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit), personne n'avait l'air de paniquer, c'était que Neville avait encore fait des siennes.

Mais non, n'était-ce pas lui, là-bas, qui discutait avec Lavande et Parvati? Et puis les cris semblaient provenir de l'autre bout du wagon…

En tout bon Gryffondor qu'il était, le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita en direction de l'étrange phénomène. Là, dans un compartiment éloigné, il trouva… Seamus et Dean, ses deux camarades de chambrée, en train d'entonner à tue-tête, sous les regards (ou plutôt l'écoute) amusés de Harry et Hermione, les paroles citées plus haut.

" _Oui sauuuveeee l'uuuuniiiveeeeerrrrs !_ " conclut avec triomphe Harry lui-même. Hermione n'avait rien dit, mais paraissait un peu rouge sur les bords.

- Mais qu'est-ce que par le grand Merlin… commença Ron, mais trop choqué, il n'eut pas l'idée de terminer sa phrase.

- Mais c'est notre cher compagnon Ronald Weasley ! Que le feu rougissant de tes cheveux éclaire ta voie d'une lumière conquérante ! commenta un Dean ravi.

- Par les sept lunes de Mongo ! Mais tu dis vrai ! Viens donc te poser sur notre aire, ami de bon secours ! surenchérit Seamus, tandis que Harry étouffait un fou rire et que Hermione devenait encore plus rouge.

Ron les regarda avec toute l'horreur que les dix-sept ans passés en compagnie de ses frères avaient pu accumuler en lui. Ses amis purent avec délectation le voir tourner de la même couleur que les flamboyants cheveux que Dean avait cités plus haut, trembler quelque peu, bégayer de surprise avant de pouvoir enfin sortir péniblement :

- QUOI !

Un rire tonitruant fusa dans le compartiment, rajoutant à la confusion de l'avant-dernier enfant Weasley. Hermione, qui avait pendant ce temps repris un air renfrogné, eut pitié de lui et se mit en devoir de lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette scène.

- C'est tiré d'une série TV moldue, dit-elle avec douceur. Respectivement, _Jayce et les_ _conquérants de la lumière_ pour la partie chantée et _Flash Gordon_ pour les âneries qu'ils ont dit. Ne fais pas attention, ils ont juste passé l'été à visionner ces deux séries en boucle, et tu vois le résultat.

- Jisse ? Franche Garonne ? Ce sont des… choses qu'on voit dans une létévasion, c'est ça ? Papa m'en avait un peu parlé, mais je ne comprends pas…

Hermione leva les yeux en l'air, et Harry se décida enfin à venir à la rescousse de son meilleur ami, tandis que les deux autres Gryffondors continuaient à se gondoler dans leur coin.

- C'est TELEVISION, Ron, et oui, ces deux séries y sont passées, mais pas à la même époque, même si elles se ressemblent un peu. Et c'est JAYCE, pas "Jisse", et FLASH GORDON.

Les deux heures qui suivirent, tous les quatre se mirent avec entrain à expliquer à leur ami ce qu'était une télévision tout d'abord, puis à lui vanter les mérites respectifs des deux séries. Ron, qui n'avait pas leur expérience, avait un peu de mal à suivre (Seamus avait passé l'été chez Dean, qui étant fils de Moldu avait la télévision, et en plus était un fana de science-fiction), mais en fin de compte il saisit le concept.

- Mais il y a encore un truc que je comprends pas, grogna-t-il, pourquoi "Jayce conquérant tu dois conquérir" ? Je croyais que c'était lui le héros, pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de conquérir?

- Aucune idée, admit Hermione, mais bon ce dessin animé était une coproduction japonaise et française, et comme dans les années 80 la censure et la vision atypique des séries à tendance…

Et la jeune fille eut vite fait de repartir sur un exposé très détaillé des visions des programmeurs français sur les émissions pour enfants dans les années 80, tandis que tous, Ron le premier, regrettaient avec moult grognements sa question.

**xxxxx**

Ils arrivèrent enfin plus ou moins entier à l'école, et après une intéressante mais habituelle cérémonie de rentrée, ils se mirent en devoir d'investir leurs dortoirs pour la nuit, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Toute l'école se prépara à aller dormir.

Tous, sauf Harry Potter, qui se réveilla quatre heures après avec une irrépressible envie de chocolat.

Ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot, mais ne pouvant arrêter cette envie soudaine, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Les elfes de maison furent ravis de lui donner ce qu'il désirait (en particulier Dobby, qui insista pour lui sculpter une figurine en chocolat à son effigie, avec une cicatrice en réglisse et des bonbons à la menthe en guise d'yeux), et il repartit dans sa chambre la panse prête à éclater (et une crise de foie en cours de chemin).

C'est alors que se produisit un événement qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Car dans l'un des nombreux couloirs déviés dans lesquels l'avaient amenés les bâtiments enchantés de Poudlard, il entendit un petit bruit, une sorte de rire étouffé, qui attira tout de suite son attention. Etant ce qu'il est (un Gryffondor, Harry Potter, le héros etc.), il alla bien évidemment voir… et se retrouva devant une porte close, qu'il fit sauter avec un simple _Alohomora_. Il le regretta immédiatement.

Harry avait vu des choses extraordinaires dans sa vie, même pour un sorcier. Il avait vu et affronté de maintes fois le seigneur noir Voldemort, de sinistre réputation. Il avait vu un basilique, des animagi non déclarés, un loup-garou de très près, le dortoir des Serpentards, des dragons, des Vélanes, des centaures, pas forcément dans le même ordre. Il avait même affronté la carte de Saint Valentin de Ginny ! Mais ça…

Car devant lui se tenaient, dans une position plus qu'indécente et même très érotique, Ronald Weasley et Severus Rogue. Ou plutôt Ronald Weasley SUR Severus Rogue. Et… DANS !

- Qui est là ? s'écria Rogue en repoussant brusquement le meilleur ami de Harry.

- Mmum… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sevi-chou ? grommela Ron en se rétablissant péniblement.

- J'ai cru entendre un bruit…

- Mais non, tu as dû rêver, mamour… qui viendrait dans ce coin paumé à cette heure ?

- Mais… si je ne m'abuse, ton "ami"…

- C'est Harry, mon canari adoré, et il n'est pas là, quand je suis parti en laissant dans mon lit la reproduction de moi que tu m'avais donné, il ronflait comme un loir.

- Mouais… si tu le dis…

- Mais oui, roudoudou, viens là…

Harry retint un cri d'horreur en voyant Ron se pencher d'un air séducteur sur leur professeur de potion et lui coller un baiser si sensuel qu'il devrait être censuré par le CSA (enfin s'il avait bien retenu ce qu'avait dit Hermione dans le train). Les dix minutes qui suivirent ne furent pas mieux (mais on vous passera les détails), et Harry, bien que dégoûté, était trop choqué pour penser même à bouger. Il contempla avec une fascination morbide son ami pénétrer continuellement leur professeur le plus détesté, sous les cris de plaisir de l'intéressé.

- OH OUI, RONI-BICHON, ENCORE !

- GROOOUUUU ! fut la réponse très intellectuelle de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini (Harry restait encore immobile et la bouche grande ouverte), ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se recouvrant d'un drap. Interloqué, Harry remarqua enfin qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre confortablement meublée, lotie d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu puissant. Et devant la cheminée, sous des draps en satin rose, étaient allongé le couple le plus improbable qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Mmm… murmura Severus. Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment que je t'adorais, ma petite citrouille orange ?

- Seulement cinquante ou soixante fois depuis que je suis là, pourquoi ?

- Et ben voilà. Je suis si heureux qu'on ait pu régler notre petit "différend" cet été !

- Et moi donc ! Même si j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en apprenant que tu travaillais pour le Cristal Rose…

Harry faillit avaler sa langue.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Ce boulot de professeur, c'est très bien, mais il paie très mal ! Le nombre de fois que j'ai dû aller dans le bureau du proviseur, juste pour lui demander de me donner une petite avance sur le mois pour pouvoir me payer les ingrédients de mes potions ! Et avec l'inflation actuelle due au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui…

Ron le fit taire d'un baiser torride.

- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as répété des centaines de fois... et le Cristal Rose, c'était pour arrondir tes fins de mois. Mais je suis quand même heureux que tu l'aies fait… j'ai pu voir quel genre d'homme tu étais vraiment, Severus Rogue !

- Ah oui ? dit le susnommé en haussant un sourcil. Et quel genre d'homme suis-je, M. Ronald Weasley ?

- Mmmuum… tendre… doux… attentionné… et surtout une bête de sexe ! J'en revenais pas la première fois que je t'ai appelé !

- Et d'ailleurs… j'espère aussi que c'était la dernière… à ton âge, le Cristal Rose… tsk tsk…

Ron prit sa fameuse teinte de pivoine trop mûre, et Harry, encore caché sous sa cape, eut envie de rendre son steak au poivre du dîner.

- Euh… mais tu comprends… c'était Fred et Georges qui m'ont dit.. et…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Severus de le faire taire en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ron afficha un air béat que n'aurait pas renié un Lockhart amnésique qui s'extasie sur les couleurs chatoyantes d'une potion de rétrécissement.

- Et autre chose, si jamais tu oses révéler quoi que ce soit de nos "entrevues privées" à qui que ce soit, même à l'espèce de Vif d'or emplumé qui te sert de hibou, je te…

Et le professeur de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son jeune amant, mots qui eurent un effet éblouissant : Harry vit Ron devenir successivement pâle comme la mort, puis rouge, vert, bleu, avant de revenir à sa teinte normale, minus les taches de rousseur qui étaient devenues quasi-transparentes. Severus arbora alors un sourire digne de ceux qu'il lançait à Harry lorsqu'il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de le faire expulser.

- Et bien entendu, pas de traitement de faveur durant la journée.

Ron blêmit.

- Euh, oui Sev… professeur !

Ce fut le dernier coup pour Harry qui s'enfuit en courant en direction des toilettes pour hommes. Le lendemain, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, pour se rendre à l'infirmerie où il demanda à Mme Pomfresh une potion d'oubli, que bien sûr l'infirmière refusa de lui donner.

Personne ne le vit en cours ce jour-là, et lorsque Ron voulut lui rendre visite pour lui remonter le moral, il eut l'étrange impression que son ami allait plus mal à son départ qu'à son arrivée.

**xxxxx**

Une semaine plus tard, Harry, bien qu'encore un peu nauséeux, allait mieux, en tout cas assez pour que l'infirmière harassée le renvoie en cours. Il arriva en cours de potion à demi-comateux (qu'il rata complètement ; à chaque fois que Rogue tournait son regard vers lui, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de repenser à _cette _nuit).

L'après-midi, il assista aux premiers "pas" de Ron en vélo ; vélo que Dean, à la grande surprise de tous, avait réussi à transfigurer à partir d'un vieux Portoloin qui consistait justement en un pneu usagé de vélo. Ron, encouragé par les dires de son père (pour qui le vélo était le balai des Moldus), avait voulu essayer, mais il se mangeait le gazon du parc à chaque essai. A la fin, énervée par les lamentations de son ami, Hermione eut l'idée d'enchanter les jambes de Ron pour qu'elles pédalent aussi bien qu'un professionnel du Tour de France (séquelles de son séjour là-bas, elle avait assisté à un passage du célèbre Tour).

Ron se mit à tournoyer l'air triomphant tout autour du parc, sous les encouragements de sa maison, venue assister à l'événement. Grisé par le succès, il se mit soudain à crier, "Et on pédale en avant en avant on y va on y va ON Y VA !"

Grossière erreur ; croyant obéir à une directive, ses jambes enchantées se mirent à pédaler de plus vite, au point qu'on ne vit plus qu'une raie orangée à chacun de ses passages. Hermione lui hurla de s'arrêter, en vain ; ce fut finalement Harry qui l'arrêta. Harry, qui se reçut la fusée pédalante en pleine course, et se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois, à l'infirmerie.

Ron lui fit des excuses à profusion après cela (il n'avait eu qu'une légère contusion, par miracle, mais Harry avait eu une jambe et les deux bras cassés sur le coup). Il crut pouvoir lui remonter le moral en lui disant que le professeur Rogue, qui avait été le premier adulte à arriver sur place, l'avait consigné trois semaines entières en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, celui-ci s'était évanoui.

**xxxxx**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, quasiment frais. Mme Pomfresh avait utilisé les grands moyens durant la nuit, sans doute par crainte de le voir rester une semaine de plus ; et Harry avait l'impression, en rentrant dans son dortoir, d'être encore plus en forme que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il fut accueilli en grandes pompes par Ron, qu'il évita par un habile détournement de talons pour se diriger d'office vers l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner (après avoir attrapé ses affaires de cours).

Décontenancé par la réaction de son ami (il n'était pas le seul, toute la maisonnée avait assistée abasourdie à la scène), Ron resta deux minutes la bouche grande ouverte, attrapant les mouches qui passaient. Hermione dut lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les tibias pour qu'il pense enfin à bouger. Confus, bougon, il alla s'installer à côté de Parvati et Neville.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, avec Harry ? demanda immédiatement Parvati, sentant venir un sujet de ragot (elle et Lavande étaient les spécialistes de leur maison).

- Tu ne t'es pas encore disputé avec Harry, j'espère ? ajouta un Neville anxieux.

Ron leur rendit un grognement sourd en guise de réponse. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils laissèrent tomber.

- Il est peut-être encore malade… hasarda Hermione. J'ai lu dans _Médecine pratique pour les Cracmols _que certains patients post-comateux, en particulier après avoir été soumis à répétition au même sort, en ressortaient avec des hallucinations diverses… et Harry n'a pas arrêté de se retrouver à l'infirmerie depuis deux semaines.

- Mais il n'a été soumis à aucun sort, fit remarquer Parvati en se resservant une ration de porridge. Il a juste eu un peu de fièvre et quelques os cassés, même pas de manière magique.

Se faisant, elle lança un regard appuyé à Ron, qui se ratatina dans sa chaise en rougissant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, insista Hermione. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches… Parlons d'autre chose, où est Lavande ? Elle ne rate jamais le petit déjeuner d'habitude, c'est le meilleur moment pour réunir le plus de ragots possibles…

- Oh, couina Parvati, sa meilleure amie, d'un air gêné, elle avait un essai à finir…

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mais je pensais que tous les devoirs du moment avaient été rendus ?

- Euh oui, c'est vrai, se tortilla davantage son interlocutrice, mais il s'agit d'un projet extra-scolaire… pour le cours de divination…

Ce mot fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Hermione. Elle détestait le cours de divination, et encore plus férocement le professeur. Elle émit un gargouillement à la fois moqueur et dégoûté, puis se désintéressa totalement de sa conversation avec Parvati pour voir ce que devenait Ron.

Celui-ci venait de finir de transvaser du porridge d'un bol à un autre à l'aide d'une paille et s'affairait maintenant à réduire les serviettes en papier de la table en petit papillons multicolores, tout en chantant d'une voix monocorde _L'île aux enfants_. Ensuite, sous le regard aussi inquiet que fasciné de Neville, il se mit à entonner _Ken le Survivant _en découpant à coups de couteaux de cuisine les papillons en confettis informes.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête et se mit en devoir de retirer tout objet contondant et massif à portée de main de son ami (à commencer par le couteau de cuisine, Ron s'étant mis à chantonner _Princesse Sarah_, qui à tous égards était bien le dessin animé le plus effrayant qu'elle eût été donné de voir. A moins que ce ne soit _Rémi sans famille…_). Avec l'aide de Dean et Seamus (Neville était parti horrifié relire sa collection complète de _Jojo's Bizarre Adventures_, activité infiniment plus saine), elle l'avait immobilisé d'un _Jambencoton_ bien placé, puis les garçons s'étaient jeté sur lui au cas où, pour l'attacher avec de lourdes chaînes que la jeune fille avait fait apparaître.

Ron venait de passer à _Candy, Candy_.

- Il est en état de choc, commenta d'un air désolé Seamus, en le voyant s'éloigner sous la bonne escorte de McGonagall. A ses côtés, Dean soupira.

- Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dû lui apprendre d'un coup tous les génériques de dessins animés qu'on connaissait…

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait assisté (à bonne distance, il n'était pas suicidaire) au craquage psychologique de Ron. Il se sentait un peu coupable ; après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de son ami s'il avait des goûts un peu bizarres en matière de "colocataire" (d'après le joli mot que Ginny avait sorti un jour en rougissant, en parlant de son éventuel futur partenaire sexuel). Sans parler de ses choix horripilants de petits noms. Et du "Sombre Secret" qu'il venait de découvrir sur Rogue, et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas connaître. Et aussi…

Bon, il devait admettre que cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il aspira un grand coup, puis se leva pour aller à son premier cours de la matinée.

Son _Introspection sur la vie mouvementée de Harry Potter le Survivant _pouvait bien attendre le déjeuner, et si tout se passait bien, pouvait même être repoussé au dîner.

**xxxxx**

Ron avait craqué. C'était le cas de le dire, se dit justement avec impatience le professeur Rogue à son chevet. C'était indéniable, le jeune garçon avait bien trop en tête en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'entamer une liaison avec un gamin aussi instable, et qui plus est un Gryffondor ? Severus Rogue ne connaissait que trop bien la raison : SURVIE.

Il avait été surpris de manière stupide par un de ses élèves, un élève qui le haïssait et qui se serait fait une joie de le dénoncer à la première occasion, peu importe les conséquences et les perspectives de punition qui se seraient abattues sur lui. Il avait réagi à ce danger potentiel par la première idée qu'il lui était venue, la séduction dudit élève. Et quelle idée ! Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par le charme Weasley, mais depuis Ron il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu de précieuses années avec ses frères. Il n'était pas même le plus mignon de la famille ni le plus passionné, qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait tenté sa chance avec Bill Weasley ou avec Charlie ! Et des jumeaux, miam… un vieux fantasme…

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ces pensées hautement non-déontologiques. Mais il avait encore le problème Ronald Weasley sur les bras… Bon, c'était vrai, il s'était bien amusé avec le garçon, mais il se sentait un peu handicapé par cette relation improbable… sans parler du fait que mignon ou pas, Ron n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il désirait le plus avoir dans son lit pour le cajoler et lui murmurer des mots d'amour…

Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, Severus Rogue débouchonna la fiole de potion d'oubli la plus forte qu'il avait dans son laboratoire et se mit en devoir de vider son contenu dans le gosier de son futur-ex-amant.

**xxxxx**

La journée s'était relativement bien passée. Ron était revenu au déjeuner, bien plus jovial qu'il ne l'était au petit déjeuner. Harry prit sur lui le savoir morbide qu'il avait sur son ami et alla lui parler, au grand soulagement de tous, à commencer par Hermione qui en avait marre d'entendre des génériques de dessins animés qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux pour ne pas être à la traîne, mais allez chercher des cassettes de dessins animés des années 80 dans un manoir perdu qui ne connaissait même pas les bienfaits d'un magnétoscope ou d'un lecteur de DVD… Même le cours d'Etude sur les Moldus était dépassé, ils en étaient encore au gramophone. Au XXIème siècle ! Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose, elle avait déjà son plan en tête.

C'était décidé, elle deviendrait professeur d'Etudes Moldues et elle enseignerait à ses élèves le véritable sens du mot technologie. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être même montrer en travaux pratiques l'attrait des jeux vidéos sur les jeunes générations, et elle pourra enfin jouer à _Final Fantasy XI on-line_… si elle arrivait à obtenir du directeur une connexion Internet, bien sûr. Mais chaque chose en son temps, ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment, c'était le nouveau tournant de la relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle leur jeta un regard en coin. Tout semblait se passer à merveille. Ron parlait de quidditch, Harry lui répondait en parlant aussi de quidditch, Seamus et Dean s'étaient joints à la conversation et parlaient à présent bruyamment de quidditch. C'était vraiment le summum d'une conversation hautement virilisante; mettez le mot quidditch entre deux bouchées de pain au sésame et toute la moitié masculine de Poudlard se retrouvait subitement affublée d'un cerveau (et d'un seul).

Au moins pour les filles, le vocabulaire était plus varié. Il allait de "chaton" à "vernis à ongles", en passant par "garçon", le sacro-saint mot aussi bien vénéré que craint par toutes. Et dans les sous-catégories du mot, il y avait forcément "Harry Potter", le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard, le petit ami idéal selon le C.H.E.P.T.E.L., le Club Hédoniste d'Esthétique Pour Tout Elève Lambda (un bien long terme pour désigner les filles du club de mode de Poudlard).

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit un certain temps à entendre les couinements surexcités qui provenaient de l'autre bout de la table. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de réciter mentalement le Top-10 des garçons les plus sexy de l'école (on ne savait jamais, ça pouvait servir…), elle se rendit compte que les caquètements d'oiseaux qu'elle percevait en bruit de fond depuis le début du repas n'étaient pas des hiboux zélés qui achevaient leur dernière ronde, mais seulement quelques filles, toutes maisons confondues, qui s'extasiaient bruyamment sur Circé seule savait quoi.

Grognant d'être ainsi dérangée au milieu de la dégustation de ses plat préférés (cassoulet végétarien et brandade d'épinards), elle se dirigea avec humeur vers le coin de table infesté par les élèves femelles les plus en vue de l'école.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle en faisait aussi partie, alors il allait de son honneur de participer à cet élan de convivialité féminine, et qui consistait probablement en l'échange des derniers potins sur les stars du Miroilateur (l'équivalent télévisuel sorcier) ou la dernière tendance en matière des bijoux FolAmour. Ce printemps, le dernier modèle était des boucles d'oreilles _LaLamour_, qui vous faisaient entendre une chanson dans vos oreilles, à chaque fois différente, en présence d'une personne du sexe opposé-les interprétations quant à votre "affinité" avec cette personne étant souvent sujet à polémique. Chaque fille du collège en avait au moins une paire. Hermione elle-même s'en était faite offerte une à son anniversaire par un Neville rayonnant d'espoir, qui sembla décontenancé lorsqu'elle lui dit que sa chanson était "_Il est des nôtres_".

Revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait (la découverte du pourquoi du comment de cet attroupement), elle vit que Parvati et Lavande en formaient le centre stratégique. Sa curiosité piquée (elle se souvenait encore de la curieuse attitude de Parvati pas plus tard que ce matin), elle se rapprocha assez pour voir ce sur quoi toutes ses camarades étaient penchées.

Et poussa un cri étouffé qui alla se perdre au milieu des exclamations quasi lubriques de ses "amies".

**xxxxx**

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais les étrangler ! Comment ont-elle bien pu faire ça à ce pauvre Neville!

- Allons, Hermione, c'était pas si grave… et puis c'est pas comme si c'était lui, la fille !

La jeune fille lança un regard arctique à Dean, qui se recroquevilla tout penaud dans une touffe d'herbe. A ses côtés, Seamus se retenait à grand-peine de rire.

- C'est vrai, quoi, intervint-il enfin, c'était juste pour rigoler, et puis tu dois avouer que c'était plutôt bien foutu… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la jeune préfète pointer sur lui sa baguette.

Un peu plus loin, Harry, qui se tenait le plus loin possible d'Hermione (ça faisait quand même six ans qu'il la connaissait, il savait ce dont elle était capable furieuse), s'amusait utilement à tracer dans la terre ses dernières volontés, tandis que Ron s'était remis à fredonner tout doucement _Olive et Tom_, tout en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, les bras autour de ses jambes et le menton sur les genoux, d'arrière en avant, d'avant en arrière…

- Heu les gars, je crois que Ron va encore nous craquer dessus… avertit Dean avec une moue.

- Plus tard, vaut mieux, Deany…

- Ah euh… bon.

Les deux amis se tournèrent à nouveau vers Hermione, qui, indifférente, avait continué sa longue liste d'insultes envers les deux autres filles de Gryffondor. Dean siffla d'admiration devant le vocabulaire châtié qu'utilisait la préfète, dont même un Lee Jordan au mieux de sa forme aurait envié la richesse et la créativité.

Après les cours, ils s'étaient installés tous les cinq sous un châtaignier du parc, et discutaient avec plus ou moins d'implication des événements du déjeuner.

- Quand même, qui aurait cru que Lavande avait un tel talent artistique ! J'ai vraiment cru que Malfoy allait exploser lorsqu'il a vu l'exemplaire de Parkinson !

- Mais c'est vrai que Neville avait l'air bizarre, surtout lorsqu'il a vu la taille de ses "attributs". Tu crois qu'elles ont pris un modèle ?

- Va savoir, elles l'ont peut-être lu dans des testicules de furet… en tout cas, Malfoy avait l'air d'en être satisfait !

Les deux garçons partirent d'un rire gras rempli de sous-entendus aussi pervers les uns que les autres, ne se rendant pas compte qu'à côté Hermione fulminait et était prête à les foudroyer, ne serait-ce que du regard. Harry se ratatina davantage, Ron se balança plus fort, et pendant cinq minutes on put entendre un duo de bêlements joyeux accompagnés par l'air fredonné de _Il était une fois… la Vie_.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les seuls bruits qui se firent entendre ressemblaient étrangement à des gémissements de douleur.

**xxxxx**

(_Plus tôt, au déjeuner, à la table des Gryffondors_)

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !

- Merde, Hermione !

Parvati et Lavande se hâtèrent d'essayer de dissimuler le sujet de la rage soudaine de leur amie, en vain : elle avait déjà mis la main sur l'une des copies et la feuilletait à présent fébrilement. Elle pâlirent en la voyant agripper d'un geste brutal les rebords du papier, jusqu'à le chiffonner sans espoir de rétablissement. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin le livret, aussi livide que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, elles firent une dernière prière au(x) dieu(x) qu'elles vénéraient. Leur seule consolation fut de savoir qu'elles manqueraient au moins terriblement à leur famille.

- Je répète, dit de nouveau Hermione d'une voix plus calme (trop calme ?), qu'est.ce.que.c'est.que.ça.

Les deux amies se regardèrent d'un air craintif.

- Euh… des _doujinshis_ ? Faits maison ?

- Des QUOI !

- Ben tu sais, des doujinshis, des BDs tirés d'une série, c'est du japonais… tu devrais le savoir, enfin je crois, t'es fan de japanimation, non ?

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ouais, apparemment pas… bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais tu sais ce que c'est, les cours, les devoirs et tout ça, je crois que j'ai un truc à faire là, une potion sur le feu, un chat-bus à prendre, on se cheminera un de ces jours pour se faire une bouffe ok…

Le mouvement de fuite de Lavande fut coupé court par un sort de _Jambencoton_, le deuxième de la journée, que lança en grommelant une Hermione livide. Parvati n'avait même pas bougé, trop terrorisée pour tenter quoi que ce soit, y compris cacher les dernières copies de leur "essai de Divination".

- Et je peux savoir, rajouta la Préfète en Chef, pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de mettre dans votre "doujinshi" des scènes mêlant Draco Malfoy et Neville DANS DES POSITIONS SEXUELLES COMPROMETTANTES !

Les deux jeunes filles eurent la délicatesse de rougir, cherchant discrètement de l'aide autour d'elle. Bizarrement, la table, et la moitié de la salle d'ailleurs, s'était vidée depuis le déchaînement colérique d'Hermione. Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles devraient affronter leur destin seules, et, en bonnes et braves Gryffondors (enfin… elles espéraient que leur cela suffirait pour rester en vie), levèrent légèrement la tête pour répondre.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, les processus d'offre et de demande qui résultent de toute société civilisée depuis l'institution du troc dans la préhistoire…

Hermione fit crisser sa baguette sur la table cirée, faisant trembler y compris les professeurs qui assistaient fascinés à la confrontation. Même Severus Rogue n'osait pas intervenir (au fait, il se demandait quel serait le meilleur moment pour confisquer de tels monuments de perversion et les garder - par souci pédagogique, cela allait de soi).

- Bon d'accord, se hâta de répliquer Parvati, on trouvait ça drôle, c'est tout ! Rien d'autre !

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? DROLE ? Avez-vous pensé à ce que pourrait ressentir ce pauvre Neville ? Bon sang, même Malfoy est à plaindre ! raisonna-t-elle en pointant ledit Serpentard, dont le visage était devenu violet foncé à la lecture de ses "aventures" avec son souffre-douleur favori.

- Mais, tu dois avouer que c'est plutôt bandant comme concept…

- LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! C'EST… C'EST… PERVERS !

- MERCI ! entonnèrent en cœur les deux yaoïstes.

De son coté, Harry finissait de parcourir d'un air blasé le récit des amours clandestines de Lucius Malfoy avec le directeur de leur école.

**xxxxx**

- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !

Le rugissement qui parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard, ce soir-là, et qui terrorisa la quasi-totalité des habitants du château (hormis les goules du troisième étage, à moitié sourdes, mais elles pouvaient quand même ressentir les secousses sismiques), eut vite fait d'atteindre l'endroit reculé où se trouvait l'un des deux sorciers les plus puissants du monde de la magie.

En toute logique, Albus Dumbledore se mit à faire bouillir de l'eau et à invoquer quelques biscuits, en l'attente de l'ouragan blond qui ne manquerait pas de déferler dans son bureau. D'un coup leste de baguette, il épousseta les étagères, rangea les divers objets magiques qui traînaient çà et là depuis la dernière visite de son amie Perséphone Bonnefigue (la grande sorciérologue, spécialisée dans l'étude des ancêtres préhistoriques des sorciers), qui ne manquait jamais de lui rapporter des souvenirs de ses fouilles souterraines en Europe centrale. Lorsque tout fut en ordre, il s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil favori et posa devant lui quelques effets confisqués à deux certaines élèves de Gryffondor.

Deux minutes plus tard, on entendit à l'extérieur une série de pas lourds, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Fumseck, le phœnix, qui somnolait paisiblement dans sa cage. Alerté, il se mit à pousser des cris stridents, qui ne manquèrent pas d'irriter davantage Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore fit taire son oiseau d'un geste de la main, et effectivement, Fumseck se replongea dans un sommeil profond. Malfoy fit une moue dégoûtée.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ! tonna-t-il sans préambule.

- Lucius, quelle joie de vous revoir. Je suppose que Draco vous a envoyé un hibou ? Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc. J'allais justement prendre le thé. Sucre ou lait ?

- Merci, je le préfère nature.

- Mais bien entendu. Vous prendrez bien quelques biscuits ? Et de la marmelade d'orange ?

- Non, ça ira, Narcissa n'arrête pas de se plaindre que j'ai pris un peu de poids. Mais un petit canapé au concombre, je suppose…

Dumbledore lui adressa un large sourire amusé. Se rendant compte du détour qu'avait pris la conversation, Lucius s'assit en poussant un grognement sourd.

- Vous m'avez bien eu…

- Mais bien entendu. Nous disions donc, thé nature et canapé au concombre ? sifflota gaiement le directeur en lui servant une tasse généreuse.

Lucius attrapa les feuillets posés nonchalamment sur la table, et se mit à les lire d'une mine sombre. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, mais les haussements intempestifs de ses sourcils dénotaient sa mauvaise humeur. A la fin, il se mit à déchirer frénétiquement les papiers et à les jeter dans toute la pièce, tout en pestant dans un patois français très coloré qu'il avait probablement appris de ses ancêtres.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, toussa un peu et rétablit d'une formule les bouts de papier qui virevoltaient autour d'eux, dans un semblant d'ordre qui crispa davantage son "invité".

- J'espère que quelles que soient les personnes responsables de ces… ces _abominations_ seront sévèrement et irrémédiablement punies.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, dit simplement Dumbledore, Mesdemoiselles Patil et Brown sont dès à présent consignées et assignées à corvée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et leur petit "projet extra-scolaire" a été confisqué en totalité. Nous ne voudrions pas que ces deux charmantes jeunes filles, par ailleurs élèves très prometteuses, continuent à ruiner la réputation de leurs petits camarades, n'est-ce pas?

Son interlocuteur devint si rouge qu'il crut un instant qu'il s'était étouffé avec un biscuit, théorie contredite par le fait qu'il n'avait encore rien pris. Il jugea bon de se mettre sous influence du sort _Surditus_, lui et Fumseck.

- ESPECE DE VIEUX SORCIER GATEUX ! S'IL NE S'AGISSAIT QUE DE CELA ! AVEZ-VOUS LU LA DERNIERE HISTOIRE ! C'EST L'HONNEUR DES MALFOY QUI EST EN JEU !

Il continua ainsi pendant presque une demi-heure, tandis que Dumbledore, impassible, terminait de boire sa première tasse de thé à la camomille. Frustré, Lucius s'était mis à parcourir la pièce de long en large en jurant, lançant de temps à autre des sorts de désordre et de destruction que le plus vieil homme annulait à sa suite.

Il finit par se calmer, pour attraper le premier volume qui lui tomba sous la main et brandir sous le nez du directeur les images très explicites qui le parcouraient. Dumbledore rajusta ses lunettes, eut un sourire en coin à la vue des personnages qui gigotaient dans tous les sens (les images étaient ensorcelées et comme les photographies, bougeaient conformément à l'histoire), et finit par administrer une petite tape rassurante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous chagrine.

Lucius prit un air contrit. Il continua.

- Tous ceux qui pourraient tomber sur ces bandes dessinées ma foi très réussies, savent très bien que les scènes révélées n'arriveront jamais, voyons. Elles sont bien trop fantasques, même pour moi.

- Mais cela n'excuse pas…

- Non, en effet, cela n'excuse pas l'imagination débordante de ces jeunes filles, mais je suis sûr que cet incident sera très vite oublié. Après tout, il se passe tellement de choses étranges au sein de ces murs qu'une bagatelle telle que celle-ci ne risque pas de faire long feu.

Lucius parut se résigner d'un coup. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil faisant face au directeur, et le volume qu'il tenait lui glissa des mains jusqu'au sol, où il s'évapora avec un "Plop" sonore. Son regard se perdait bien au-delà du paysage de montagne que dépeignait le tableau du mur d'en face, suivant d'un air vide les nuages qui traversaient le ciel. Le vent y était particulièrement fort.

- Par ailleurs, reprit Dumbledore en s'appropriant la théière, j'adore les fleurs de votre caleçon. Elles reflètent votre côté romantique. Encore un peu de thé ?

Cela parut sortir Lucius de sa torpeur.

- Des fleurs ? Quelles fleurs ?

- Celles de votre caleçon dans la bande dessinée, bien entendu. Lilas et primevères, je crois. Très seyantes, bien que personnellement je vous verrais plutôt avec de l'églantine, et peut-être même des pensées. Ou des lys, pour le côté régalien.

Dumbledore nota avec satisfaction les changements d'humeur dans le visage de Lucius : d'hébété, il devint tour à tour appréhensif, surpris, intéressé et enfin amusé.

- Des lys, hein ? Ca ressemble un peu au VRAI caleçon que je porte. Mais l'idée des pensées est… bien pensée.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore se pencha légèrement vers son interlocuteur, imité par celui-ci.

- Et il n'y a pas que vos caleçons, je trouve aussi ce petit corset en cuir très mignon, ajusté à la couleur de vos yeux… si vous me permettez l'allusion…

Lucius esquissa un sourire prédateur.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de refaire toute ma garde-robe, dans ce cas. Mais j'aurais sans doute besoin d'aide.

- Oh, je suis sûr que mesdemoiselles Patil et Brown seront ravies de vous en dessiner une nouvelle.

Lucius se racla la gorge, et se pencha encore vers Dumbledore, jusqu'à lui frôler le visage avec ses cheveux, qui retombaient en masses claires devant lui.

- Je pensais plutôt à une touche plus… masculine.

Ce soir-là, à Poudlard, Harry Potter se réveilla encore avec une irrépressible envie de chocolat.

_**FIN ?**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Une petite explication s'impose pour le choix des chansons et références :

- Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière : c'est assez évident, il fallait que je fasse dire à Ron "Jayce conquérant tu dois conquérir", alors…

- Flash Gordon : j'ai été traumatisée par le film ! « _Flash ! Aaaaaahhh !_ » En plus, j'ai dû passer tout un été à voir le dessin animé qui passait, c'était bien l'une des seules choses intéressantes à voir à la télé...

- "_Et on pédale en avant en avant on y va on y va ON Y VA !_" : phrase tirée de la version française de l'OAV de _Golden Boy_, le cinquième je crois, dans lequel Kintarou doit défier à la course une femme motarde fétichiste de sa moto, avec son seul vélo tout déglingué… je n'oublierais jamais la scène où il dit cette phrase, en filant à toute vitesse sur des fils électriques ! Un grand moment, et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller l'anime si vous ne connaissez pas !

- L'île aux enfants : pour bien commencer la liste chantée de Ron il me fallait une chanson bien nunuche, je l'avais en tête à ce moment-là et tout le monde la connaît.

- Ken le survivant : en opposition (du moins pour le contenu) au premier, et vous aurez remarqué la blague pourrie avec le couteau de cuisine… désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

- Princesse Sarah et Rémi Sans Famille : Aaaaarrrgggghhhh ! Vous avez vu ces dessins animés ? Les deux gamins sont des monstres de gentillesse et de gnangnantise sucrée ! Il leur arrive des crasses tout du long comme c'est pas permis, ils sont écrabouillés par la vie, cuits aux petits oignons avec une cerise par-dessus et tous leurs amis et famille crèvent sous leurs yeux, et ils gardent un sourire ultra-bright en se demandant quelle bonne action ils feront dans une semaine… gneuh gneuh gneuh…

- Jojo's Bizarre Adventures : personnellement, je l'ai pas lu, mais une amie si, et elle m'a raconté que c'était l'un des mangas les plus malsains qu'elle connaissait. Pire que Ken le survivant ! Et pourtant, elle a de l'expérience derrière elle…

- Candy, Candy : Même chose que pour _L'île aux enfants_, chanson toute gentille (j'en avais pas d'autre en tête).

- Olive et Tom : "_Olive et Tom, ils sont toujours en forme, Tom, Olivier, sont super entraînés…"_ Non mais sans blague, vous l'avez écoutée en entier ? Sans doute le générique français le plus yaoi que j'aie entendu… sans parler des gémissements plutôt louches au début de la version longue… si vous avez trouvé pire, je prends !

- Final Fantasy XI : je veux y joueeeeeerrrr ! Je sais que c'est pas bien de fantasmer à travers ses fics, mais voilà… sniff…

- Il était une fois… la Vie : je suis une grande fan de la série des _Il était une fois_ !

Le chat-bus. Pub : Regardez _Totoro_ ! Et une petite remarque, vous trouves pas ça étrange, autant de similarités entre le chat-bus de Miyazaki et le Magicobus de Rowling ?

Bon, voilà. Merci d'avoir tenu jusque-là...


End file.
